


i'm somewhere (you're somewhere)

by earthtodanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (both very minor mentions), Bullying Mention, Non-Binary Kara Danvers, Transphobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtodanvers/pseuds/earthtodanvers
Summary: Just a little look into the Danvers siblings' relationship through the years + self-indulgent nonbinary Kara Danvers





	i'm somewhere (you're somewhere)

Alex and Kara hadn't always been close.

Alex resented Kara for taking her parents' attention and time away from her, and Kara resented Alex for still having a living family. (They knew it wasn’t her fault, but some voice inside of them couldn’t help but to raise itself in the dead of night, seeking to find anyone to blame that wasn’t themself for the emptiness they felt in their heart.)

But then Jeremiah never came home.

Then Alex broke the nose of some bully daring to call Kara a freak and a word Alex wouldn’t even think to repeat within earshot of her. (Suspension had never tasted as good as it did the weeks after that, and Eliza had tried to be mad at Alex, but all she could gather herself to feel was pride.)

After that, the two knew they would protect each other no matter what, whatever life threw at them; they would follow the other to the ends of the Earth.

As the years passed, and Alex learned to drive and fixed up Jeremiah's old pickup truck, she would drive the two of them out into the middle of nowhere and they would lay together in the bed of her truck in comfortable silence, staring up at the stars. It was the only time Kara could experience true quiet and not worry about any of their powers. Out there, it was just Kara and Alex. The Danvers siblings against the world.

They kept this up for years, it becoming such a habit that Eliza stopped asking where they were going on quiet cloudless nights.

Just like everyone they grew to love, Kara would come to think, Alex left. She left Midvale for medical school in National City. Kara started burying themself into homework to ignore the missing part of their life, and started trying to just get through high school as quickly as possible to join their sister in National City.

Weekends came to mean the siblings spending hours together on the phone, talking about school, their week, how bored Kara was without Alex, how empty National City felt without Kara. Sometimes they talked the whole time, sometimes they lapsed into the same comfortable silence they had grown to love, just the knowledge that the other was there being enough.

Years passed, and even as Kara joined Alex in National City, their sister started to pull away. Because of this, Kara put all their energy into their new job at CatCo, hoping that if they were too busy for their mind to wander, they wouldn’t think about how their sister was keeping something from them.

(If Kara focused more on the near invisible feeling Alex was keeping something from them rather than facing that she might just be leaving them too, they could ignore the sinking feeling in their gut.)

Then Alex got onto a flight to Geneva.

Then Kara was landing a plane in the National City harbour.

Suddenly the gap that had been growing between them had slammed back together so suddenly it was almost audible. By the grace of some higher power, the two siblings’ lives clashed back together as they fought as a team to keep National City safe from anyone who tried to cause it harm. Now, it was the Danvers siblings _for_ the world.

After that, the two found themselves back together, like nothing had ever happened. Like they were still teenagers squished together on an old red fleece blanket in Alex’s truck bed, fingers laced together and eyes full of wonder as they looked to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a fic for me because I love these 2 with my whole soul. Sorry if this is a little bad I haven't written since 2014!! constructive criticism appriciated! :) (I might write more nb-kara centric fics in the future if y'all're interested??)


End file.
